Vuelve
by Snicket Toy
Summary: Eso era lo único que pedías, y harías cualquier cosa para que ocurriera.


**Les debo la mayor disculpa de mi vida, han pasado meses de que no subo nada a este fandom, la razón… es algo tonta, pero cierta, he estado trabajando en una historia en inglés y me ha consumido todo mi tiempo, no me golpeen, espero que les guste la viñeta y sea algo como, una recompensa por la espera.**

_**Si iCarly me perteneciera cada episodio tendría un momento notorio Seddie.**_

Sam Puckett no era así.

Sabías que le gustaban los chicos malos, —lo dejo bien claro con el ex-novio de Carly, Griffin—, pero no pensaste que enserio saldría con uno. Como odias en este momento a Tyler King, el maldito "rockero" de la escuela, lo odias por tener a Sam y hacerla cambiar.

Y ni siquiera era un cambio bueno, como con Pete —al que también odias, por la misma razón—, ella ya no molestaba a la gente, ni a los profesores, casi se desmaya la señorita Briggs al no ver a Sam en su sala de castigo. No, ahora ella tenía _otros_ intereses, unos como aplicarse tanto delineador y sombra de ojos negra que sus ojos se veían casi muertos, teñirse su hermoso cabello rubio de distintos colores, rojo, negro, blanco, verde, azul, hasta rosado —y eso que ella odia ese color—.

Tú y Carly tratan de hablar con ella, pero cada intento es en vano, dice que le gusta su nueva yo, pero tú no estás seguro de eso. Cada vez que la vez _enganchada_ a su novio, usando una falda que casi no le cubre nada y unas medias rotas, y unas botas negra de cuero, ella simplemente no se ve _feliz_, no hay ni una sonrisa socarrona o viciosa, nada.

Y eso te mata, te carcome, no era el solo hecho de que cambiara, sino que lo hiciera por _él. _Te mata cada vez que te dice "No te metas en asuntos que no sabes nada, Benson", y tiene razón, no sabes el por qué de su cambio o su elección de novio. ¿Acaso el beso que ella te dio no significaba nada? Al parecer no. Dos veces, dos malditas veces habías probado sus labios y ansías hacerlo de nuevo, pero ella no te lo permitirá, jamás.

La vez entrar _enganchada_ de la cintura de su novio. La vez más menuda que antes y eso te hierve la sangre, ella solía tener el cuerpo perfecto, ahora era casi puro hueso. No lo soportabas. _Se acabó, _piensas. Sin siquiera tomarte el tiempo de reconsiderarlo, caminas hacia ella, Carly te sigue con la mirada y sabes que sonríe.

—Sam —dices con voz casi mordaz, ella te mira aburrida.

— ¿Qué quieres, Benson? —pregunta su novio, echando su negruzco cabello fuera de su ojo gris izquierdo, cuan mal querías dejárselo morado. No lo miras y tomas de la mano a Sam, la arrastras y ella no protesta; odias que no lo hago, porque _tú _Sam, sí lo haría.

— ¡No hagas esto! —gritas, sin importarte si recibes un castigo o toda la escuela te escucha.

— ¿Hacer qué? —pregunta la rubia, que de rubia queda poco, hoy su cabello tenía rojo, azul y negro.

— ¡Esto! ¡Matarte a ti misma!

Ella te mira culposa, casi un lo siento en sus ojos, pero en cambio dice: — ¿A ti que te importa? ¿No querías que parase de burlarme de ti y hacerte daño físico? Pues lo hice, así que deja de quejarte, niño de mamá —Te alegra oír ese tono de voz, que en meses no oías, ese tono ácido y socarrón. Pero te mata oírla decir eso.

— ¿Sabes por qué me importa? —presionas su agarre contra ella, ella niega con esa mirada que dice "suéltame o te mando al hospital". Y sabiendo que esto te puede mandar al hospital en un coma, lo haces. La besas, por tercera vez y todos dicen que la tercera es la vencida. Aún saben ácidos, como limón o naranja, pero dulces, como frutilla con caramelo, —al menos eso no cambió—, ella se muestra sorprendida, como la primera vez, pero te devuelve el beso.

Ella vuelve a ser la poderosa y manipuladora Samantha Puckett, al empujarte contra una pared. Sonríes hacia tus adentros, te gusta jugar con ella, así que cambias la posición, ella debajo de ti.

Sabes que eso le molesta, perder el control. Pero también sabes que Sam Puckett había vuelto, para quedarse.

**Algo muy al azar, que se me ocurrió, espero que me perdonen y sigan leyendo mis historias, prometo actualizar cuando pueda. Los quiero.** __


End file.
